


The Smell of the Person You Love

by drfangirl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love, Smell, person - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfangirl/pseuds/drfangirl





	The Smell of the Person You Love

Acting across from him had always been easy, until she realized she loved him. Her eyes were then glued to his and she craved his closeness. When he walked by her, she got a whiff of his cologne and the smell of scantly used hair gel and musk that was distinctly David. He was one of her favorite smells, and she associated others with him as well. Like the rain during that episode of "The X Files" where she forgot all her lines because her sensations were overwhelmed. She was cold, she was wet, she was in love with the smell of rain and him. 

And grass. The days they had spent running through fields and forests. Her trudging behind him (taking two steps for his one) in her heels through the sweet smelling grass. When Mulder finally held Scully in his arms during the revival, in the field that had smelled earthy and wonderful, like fresh cut grass and sunshine.

Rosemary and sage from that time he had made her a fancy dinner when "The X Files" ended because he missed spending time with her. They had looked at each other over flickering candles and her cerulean eyes were engulfed into his hazel.

He gave her some organic lavender lotion that reminded him of her and their memories of filming on those rarely sunny days. And she put it on, because why wouldn't she? And they watched the sunset with his nose nestled into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of lavender and her shampoo, her hair tickling his face, as she relished in having him to herself. 

But most of all, she relished in the smells and feelings she could not place. Like that smell during their first kiss. The dingy FBI basement set. The alien costumes. The Gilly box and his joking mannerisms when he looked down at her. Or his shaving cream. Or the smell of his washed clothes. She remembered it all.


End file.
